


Un racconto di Natale

by cassianait



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, the smut is in the last chapter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Natale 1990: Malcom, Brenda e Lucine si preparano per festeggiare il Natale. Una raccolta di piccole scene natalizie incentrate sulle diverse tradizioni che accompagnano le festività di stagione.Attenzione: fa parte della serie Londoners 80s!
Relationships: Brenda Jones/Malcom Davidson





	1. Prima Domenica dell’Avvento

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota:** _“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”_  
> 

**Disclaimer:** Trama, personaggi, luoghi e tutti gli elementi che questa storia contiene, sono una mia creazione e appartengono solo a me.  
**Nota:** _“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”_  
1) A non sa pattinare e B prova a insegnarglielo  
23) Anche da adulto, A non crede di essere troppo grande per un pupazzo di neve, specialmente ora che B è entrato nella sua vita  
35) Decorare l'albero è sempre divertente, specie se in coppia, o in gruppo  
42) La mattina di Natale con gli occhi di un bambino  
**PS:** Arriverà il momento in cui smetterò di scrivere su questi personaggi...ma non è questo il giorno! 

  
**Prima Domenica dell’Avvento**

  
  
  
  
La bambina si appoggiava a lui col corpicino magro mentre Malcom finiva di stringerle la stringa del pattino. Lucine lo guardò con il visetto trepidante: era la prima volta che pattinava e l’emozione si mescolava alla paura. Il piumino rosso col cappuccio bordato di peluche bianco e il cappellino di lana abbinato la facevano sembrare un’elfetta e s’intonavano alla perfezione al clima natalizio. Erano andati a Regent’s Park perchè Lucine voleva vedere i pinguini e gli orsi polari allo zoo e con l’occasione Malcom le aveva proposto un giro sui pattini. La pista da pattinaggio quella domenica era gremita di persone che volteggiavano con sicurezza o si aggrappavano incerte ai bordi. Un enorme albero decorato con una profusione di fiocchi e palline attirava l’attenzione dei bambini per il trenino che percorreva le rotaie che giravano intorno alla sua chioma, sbuffando vero vapore. Gli altoparlanti spandevano a tutto volume le note delle canzoni natalizie e le voci di Mariah Carey, Bing Crosby, George Michael e Frank Sinatra si mescolavano col tintinnio delle campanelle e il vociare dei bambini e degli adulti che pattinavano. Nell’aria c’era odore di zucchero, mele caramellate, cioccolata e vino caldo. Malcom si tirò su e sporse le labbra in avanti:  


\- Va bene, ora: tieni il baricentro un po’ basso e prova a tenerti in equilibrio.

  
Lucine strinse le labbra, ma non lasciò andare la mano del padre.  


\- Non ti preoccupare, ci sono io che ti tengo. Prova!

  
La bambina si staccò lentamente e il visetto si aprì in un’espressione di gioia quando capì che poteva stare in piedi sulle lame senza cadere. Mosse con titubanza qualche passo. Il petto di Malcom si riempì di orgoglio nel vedere i progressi seppur minuscoli della figlia. Da quando era arrivata la notizia della sua esistenza, otto mesi prima, la sua vita era stata sconvolta del tutto: non immaginava nemmeno quanti e quali cambiamenti poteva portare un bambino, soprattutto uno già grande come Lucine. Aveva avuto la fortuna di trovare un alloggio un poco più grande proprio nella stessa via dove abitava a Clapham e aveva permesso a Lucine di arredare la sua micro cameretta come meglio credeva e questo aveva mandato la bambina fuori di testa dalla contentezza, abituata com’era all’austera camerata dell’orfanotrofio o alle stanze già arredate delle case famiglia a cui era stata affidata. Durante quel periodo avevano avuto numerosi colloqui con il giudice e gli assistenti sociali e stavano seguendo un ciclo di terapia familiare. La bambina era estroversa e tutto sommato di buon carattere. Aveva accolto la notizia di avere un padre con una calma preoccupante, come se sapesse in fondo che prima o poi Malcom sarebbe arrivato. A distanza di quasi un anno padre e figlia si stavano ancora studiando. La psicologa gli aveva spiegato che la bambina avrebbe cercato di metterlo alla prova e testare fin dove poteva arrivare, ma per il momento stavano prevalendo la curiosità e la gioia di un legame ritrovato. Lucine lo chiamò e Malcom pattinò fino a lei che si teneva ancora ai bordi della pista.   


\- Brava Luce! Che dici facciamo qualche giro e poi ci prendiamo una cioccolata calda? Tieni un po’ più basse le ginocchia. 

  
Gli angoli della bocca le si alzarono lentamente per aprirsi in un sorriso estasiato e la bimba annuì entusiasta. Fecero qualche giro intorno alla pista, cercando di non scontrarsi con gli altri pattinatori. Lucine all’inizio era titubante e in un momento di distrazione piombò col sedere per terra. Malcom allargò gli occhi allarmato, ma la sua esperienza con i bambini gli aveva insegnato come comportarsi, così aiutò la piccola a rialzarsi spronandola e complimentandosi con lei. Dopo parecchi giri, infatti Lucine si tranquillizzò e iniziò a prendere confidenza con i pattini: ormai andava da sola, senza più reggersi alla mano di Malcom. Tanto che a un certo punto approfittando di una distrazione dell’uomo sfrecciò spericolata ed esplose in una risata di pura gioia quando il padre sorpreso le corse dietro. In quel momento gli ricordò Myra e gli si strinse per un attimo il cuore. A volte si chiedeva come sarebbe stata la sua vita se lui e la compagna si fossero disintossicati e fossero diventati una famiglia.  


\- La prossima volta può venire anche Brenda?  
\- Certo! Ti piace lei?  
\- E' buona con me e ti vuole bene. 

  
Malcom abbracciò la bambina ridendo. Le rubò il cappello e lei lo inseguì metà indispettita e metà divertita. Quando arrivarono a bordo pista Malcom si appoggiò alla balaustra:  


\- Sono distrutto. Che ne dici di quella cioccolata calda ora?   
\- Siiii! 

  


Uno scampanellìo sottolineò lo strillo della bambina mentre entrambi si mettevano in fila.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 8 Dicembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Brenda e Lucine decorano l'albero di Natale

**8 Dicembre**

  
  


Brenda fece un passo indietro per osservare meglio l’albero, forse avevano un po’ esagerato con le decorazioni, ma l’abete splendeva di luci e colori: era ricoperto di palline e fiocchi oro e rossi, angioletti e campanelli, piccole pigne dorate e mini elfetti vestiti di rosso, la base avvolta da un festone verde brillante.   


\- Dobbiamo mettere il puntale adesso!

  
La vocina di Lucine rimbombò d’entusiamo nel piccolo salone di Malcom. Brenda fece una carezza alla testolina della bambina che sporse in avanti le labbra. Qualche giorno prima avevano praticamente svaligiato il reparto delle decorazioni di Selfridge, ma quello era il primo Natale insieme e voleva dare a Lucine una festa meravigliosa. Era una bambina adorabile e ogni volta che scorgeva in lei una qualche somiglianza con Malcom a Brenda si allargava il cuore d’amore: aveva quello stesso modo di fare il broncio quando era sovrappensiero, lo stesso ghignetto che le faceva alzare solo gli angoli delle labbra, la stessa impulsività e a volte era ostinata proprio come il padre. Nonostante Brenda avesse immediatamente accolto l’idea di accudire la bambina insieme, non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare ansia. Non sapeva se sarebbe stata in grado di essere una buona mamma, se Lucine l’avrebbe accettata o se invece non avrebbe iniziato una guerra psicologica nei suoi confronti fatta di gelosia e dispetti: non era un comportamento difficile da riscontrare nei ragazzini adottati in età avanzata. Per fortuna però Lucine sembrava più che felice di aver trovato dei genitori che le volevano bene o forse doveva ancora elaborare il tutto. Brenda non lo sapeva e perciò cercava di fare del suo meglio. S’inginocchiò vicino alla bambina che appoggiò la testolina sulla sua spalla con gli occhi sognanti:  


\- Pensi che a papà piacerà?   
\- Sono sicura di si, tesoro. 

  
Quando le aveva viste cariche di pacchi qualche giorno prima Malcom era scoppiato a ridere:  


\- Volete trasformarmi la casa nella succursale del villaggio di Babbo Natale?   
\- Siiiiii! 

  
Aveva risposto Lucine con la sua vocetta squillante sorridendo.   
Ora porgeva la stella dorata a Brenda che si allungò per incastrarla sulla punta dell’albero.   


\- E ora accendiamo l’albero. Spegni la luce centrale, dai!

  
La bambina si precipitò a premere l’interruttore e quando si voltò, la bocca le si aprì in una O di meraviglia nel vedere l’albero finalmente completo risplendere di luci. La bambina battè le mani estasiata e corse ad abbracciare Brenda che l'accolse a sua volta tra le braccia, piena d'amore.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Terza Domenica dell’Avvento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Malcom e Lucine creano un pupazzo di neve

**Terza Domenica dell’Avvento**

  
  
  
Con somma gioia di Lucine quella notte aveva nevicato, con i piedini scalzi era corsa ad avvisare Malcom e insieme si erano affacciati alla finestra osservando la coltre bianca che ricopriva la strada. 

\- Facciamo prima colazione, poi vogliamo scendere? 

  
Chiese Malcom accendendo il bollitore. Scaldò una tazza di latte e appoggiò una confezione di wetaabix davanti a Lucine. Intanto aveva acceso la tv dove davano uno speciale natalizio dei Muppets. Si portò la tazza di the in camera e chiamò Brenda:

  
\- Ce la fai a venire oggi?   
\- Cercherò di fare tutto il possibile: devo insegnare a fare i biscotti a Lucine.   
\- Penso che la tube sia ancora aperta, vuoi che ti veniamo a prendere? 

  
Con una risatina Brenda gli disse di non preoccuparsi e che si sarebbero visti più tardi. Intanto la voce di Lucine si alzava dalla cucina a tempo con una canzoncina natalizia. Malcom la osservava appoggiato allo stipite della porta con un sorrisetto orgoglioso che gli alzava gli angoli delle labbra. Quando la canzone terminò Lucine si voltò verso di lui che esclamò: 

  
\- Brava! Dai, ora corri a vestirti che scendiamo! 

  
La neve era abbastanza alta da coprire anche le automobili parcheggiate. Uno spazzaneve del Comune girava per vie di Clapham buttando sale sulla strada. Malcom preoccupato si era portato un sacchetto di salgemma per liberare il parabrezza della sua golf. Lucine accanto a lui, imbacuccata col suo piumino rosso, batteva i piedini e si divertiva a creare nuvolette di vapore col fiato. 

  
\- Papà, facciamo un pupazzo di neve? 

  
Tirò impaziente la giacca di Malcom, alcuni ragazzi più avanti stavano ingaggiando una battaglia di palle di neve e la bambina li guardava invidiosa. Malcom terminò di grattare il parabrezza con l’apposito raschietto:

  
\- Aspetta ancora un momento, tesoro. Forse dopo dobbiamo andare a prendere Brenda. Vuoi farlo con lei il pupazzo? 

  
Era anni che l'uomo non costruiva un pupazzo di neve, forse da prima ancora che se ne andasse da Leeds, dove con la sorella faceva a gara con i vicini a chi ne faceva uno più bello. Vide il visetto deluso della figlia e fece spallucce, in fondo non era troppo grande per fare un omino di neve. Prese la bambina per mano e si diressero verso il parco osservando che lì sicuramente la neve sarebbe stata più alta e pulita. Scansarono le palle di neve volanti e trovarono un posto dove poter raccogliere la neve. Non erano stati gli unici ad avere quell’idea e il piccolo parco di quartiere era pieno di genitori e bambini. Lucine iniziò a raccogliere la neve e la portava a Malcom che intanto la compattava in una palla abbastanza grande da fare da base e poi la testa. Ogni tanto Lucine faceva un passo indietro con sguardo critico, come aveva visto fare a Brenda quando aveva decorato l’albero e dava istruzioni al padre. Malcom si stava davvero divertendo e accettava di buon grado gli ordini della figlia. 

  
\- Papà ma non abbiamo portato niente per decorarlo!   
\- Allora andiamo a cercare due rametti per le braccia e che ne dici di due ghiande per fare gli occhi?   
\- E non lo vestiamo? 

  
Entrambi sporsero le labbra e se Brenda fosse stata lì si sarebbe ribaltata dalle risate. Si guardarono un po’ intorno in cerca di un’idea e poi Lucine s’illuminò:

  
\- Possiamo mettergli una corona!   
\- Una corona di neve, così sarà il King degli Snowmen! 

  
Insieme ammucchiarono un altro po’ di neve e Malcom sollevò la bambina perchè potesse modellarla sul capo del pupazzo. Si allontanarono entrambi di un passo per vedere l’opera finita e batterono il cinque entrambi entusiasti del risultato. Malcom tirò fuori dalla tasca la polaroid che si era ricordato di prendere all’ultimo momento e fece una foto a Lucine abbracciata al pupazzo di neve. Curiosa la bambina osservò la foto che prendeva vita sulla pellicola.

  
\- La regaliamo a Brenda? - chiese con il visetto illuminato - così non si dispiace che non l’abbiamo fatto con lei.

  
Malcom accennò di si con la testa, le posò un bacio sulla tempia e tornarono a casa mano nella mano, facendosi gli sgambetti e i dispetti come due ragazzini. 


	4. Il giorno di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente il 25 Dicembre!

**Il giorno di Natale**

  
  
  
  
Quando Lucine entrò nel salone sbadigliando corse subito verso l’albero circondato di pacchetti. La sera prima era voluta rimanere sveglia per forza fino a tardi per ascoltare i cantanti di carole ed era voluta scendere a cantare con loro. Malcom e Brenda la raggiunsero e insieme iniziarono a spacchettare i regali. 

\- Prima il mio per Brenda! 

  
Esclamò Lucine porgendo alla ragazza un pacchettino rosso con una bella coccarda dorata: era una polaroid incorniciata di Lucine abbracciata a un buffo omino di neve. 

  
\- La cornice l’ha decorata Luce.

  
Puntualizzò Malcom con voce orgogliosa. Brenda si complimentò con la bambina: 

  
\- La metterò al posto d’onore sul mio comodino!  
\- E questo è per papà da me e Brenda.

  
Annunciò con tono cerimonioso ancora Lucine: un carnet di biglietti per dieci partite del Tottenham. A Malcom s’illuminarono gli occhi:

  
\- Come mi conoscete bene! 

  
A sua volta porse una scatola a Brenda:

  
\- Li ho scelti io! 

  
Esclamò la bambina e Brenda con una carezza sul capo le rispose che aveva un ottimo gusto, mentre si provava i guanti scamosciati che aveva appena ricevuto in dono. Infine fu la volta di Lucine che si aprì in un enorme sorriso quando vide i regali che aveva ricevuto: un libro pop up della Sirenetta e una bambola che parlava. Si stava divertendo un mondo, quello era il primo Natale che trascorreva in una _vera_ famiglia e la cosa che le era piaciuta più di tutte era andare a scegliere i regali. Sapeva da tanto tempo che Babbo Natale non esisteva eppure credeva nella magia del Natale e aveva pregato tanto ogni anno di avere dei genitori che le volessero bene. Ancora quasi non poteva credere che il suo desiderio si fosse avverato, anche se ogni tanto era un po' arrabbiata con il papà che l'aveva lasciata sola tanto a lungo ad aspettarlo. Ma quella mattina Lucine provava solo tanta felicità. Intanto Best aveva fatto capolino nel salone che da quando c’era l’albero gli era stato interdetto. Lucine si mise le manine sulla bocca osservando il gattino che giocava con i nastri dei pacchetti:  


\- Non abbiamo fatto il regalo a Best!   
\- Non ti preoccupare, tutti questi nastri e carte sono un regalo più che sufficiente per lui! 

  
E per dimostrarlo Malcom lanciò una coccarda a Best che la prese al volo tra le zampine e iniziò a cacciarla saltando e correndo di qua e di là. Lucine rise rassicurata mentre teneva stretta a sè la bambola e aprì il libro: La Sirenetta era il suo film preferito come dimostrava anche il pigiamino di Flounder che indossava.   


\- Ora facciamo colazione così poi possiamo vestirci e andare dai genitori di Brenda!

  
Concluse Malcom pratico con un sorriso sul bel volto. Best si fermò un attimo a guardarlo con la coccarda in bocca, poi corse via verso la cucina come se l’avesse capito.   
Quando arrivarono a casa Jones c’era una discreta confusione: Becky e Richard erano già arrivati col piccolo Noah e mentre lei stava giocando in un angolo col bambino, lui aveva già ingaggiato un dibattito sulla politica estera col padre. Pongo nel frattempo scodinzolava abbaiando, esagitato da tutta quella concitazione.  


\- Per l’amor del cielo Richie, non il giorno di Natale! 

  
Esclamò Brenda entrando nel salone con una busta per ogni mano. Depositò alcuni pacchetti sotto l’enorme abete dei Jones che era già circondato da numerosi regali. Conoscendo bene i propri parenti Brenda spiegò a Lucine:  


\- Allora questi impacchettati alla perfezione sono della mamma, che come me avrà iniziato a farli da ottobre. Le bustine da lettera sono della nonna, ma non ci sono lettere dentro! - fece l'occhiolino - A proposito Nana dov’è?

  
Brenda si guardò intorno e annuì rassicurata quando sentì il richiamo della nonna dalla cucina così continuò mentre Lucine ridacchiava:

  
\- Richard e Becky avranno litigato perchè lei era solita comprare i regali tutti insieme in uno dei grandi magazzini lussuosi in una delle città in cui era per lavoro. Invece Richie odia il Natale.  
\- Tipo il Grinch? 

  
Sgranò gli occhi Lucine guardando diffidente l’uomo. 

  
\- Non odio il Natale, ma la trovo una festa consumistica che ormai serve solo per far spendere sempre più soldi e arricchire le multinazionali. 

\- Infatti di solito comprava i regali da artigiani locali o nei negozi equosolidali. Facciamo che abbiamo raggiunto un compromesso.

  
Spiegò Becky che intanto si era avvicinata con Noah. Il bambino aveva gli occhioni illuminati dalle lucette dell’albero e sporgeva le manine verso tutte quelle cose luccicanti. Lucine lo guardò titubante e Becky le propose di accarezzarlo. Noah la salutò con un gorgoglio e un sorriso e Lucine si voltò emozionata verso Brenda. Intanto dalla cucina proveniva un profumo delizioso di carne arrostita. Sicuramente Nana aveva preparato le mince pies e Brenda si propose di andarla a stanare dalla cucina.   


\- Nana! Hai visto che ti dicevo? - disse rivolta a Lucine - Stanno tutte e due rinchiuse qui dentro come cenerentole. Ciao, mamma.  
\- Il pranzo di Natale non si cucina da solo. Vieni qui tesorino, sei proprio una bella bambina! 

  
La nonna abbracciò Lucine e con fare cospiratorio le allungò un pezzetto di crostatina. Sapeva che alla bambina piacevano i suoi biscotti di frolla e non mancava mai di fargliene trovare una ricca scorta quando veniva a trovarla con Brenda. 

  
\- Nana così le fai passare l’appetito! 

  
La rimproverò Brenda, infatti. Ma nonna e nipote erano ormai alleate e se la ridevano sotto i baffi. Dopo qualche altra chiacchiera a un segnale di Kathie nonna e nipoti tornarono in salone facendo cenno agli altri che il pranzo era pronto. Si misero tutti intorno alla tavola e la padrona di casa entrò trionfante tenendo tra le mani una pirofila in cui era adagiata un’oca enorme. Peter, in quanto capofamiglia aveva il compito di sporzionare il volatile. Fu distribuito il ripieno, una salsa di mela speziata e una alla menta e ciotole colme di carote al burro, rape e patate arrosto. Richard aveva il suo tempeh che la madre aveva cucinato proprio come l’oca e quando provò a farlo assaggiare al figlio, il bimbo lo sputò con faccia disgustata scatenando l’ilarità di Becky che scoppiò a ridere. C’era un’aria festosa e tranquilla intorno al tavolo, rumore di stoviglie e risate. Malcom sorrise con dolcezza a Brenda, allungò una mano ad aggiustarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, mentre lei accarezzava la testolina della bambina tra loro. Quando l’avevano portata in famiglia le prime volte, avevano avuto paura che Lucine sarebbe rimasta intimidita, ma lei dopo un inizio di naturale timidezza sembrava essersi integrata alla perfezione col resto della famiglia. Kathie era raggiante e viziava i due bambini senza ritegno. Sperava che Brenda e Malcom avessero dei figli loro un giorno, ma i Jones avevano accolto quella bambina come facevano con tutti coloro che i figli portavano in casa. Intanto Pongo scodinzolava sotto al tavolo cercando di rimediare qualche bocconcino proibito. Accanto ad ogni piatto insieme al Christmas pudding fu posta una specie di grossa caramella: tirando i lembi di ogni pacchetto si provocava uno scoppiettio e saltavano fuori coriandoli e stelle filanti argentate. Pongo iniziò ad abbaiare eccitato e Noah si spaventò un poco al frastuono. Ma ben presto il dolce riportò tutti alla calma. perfino Richard ne prese una porzione, mentre veniva deriso da Becky.   


\- Perchè litigano sempre? 

  
Chiese Lucine in bagno mentre Brenda cercava toglierle una macchia di cioccolato dalla magliettina. Lei fece una risatina.  


\- Non litigano, è il loro modo di comportarsi: l’hanno sempre fatto. 

  
Lucine sporse le labbra incerta e Brenda si inginocchiò per essere al livello dei suoi occhi:  


\- Ascolta, ogni coppia ha il suo linguaggio d’amore. Il loro è quello di punzecchiarsi, ma si adorano e Noah è la dimostrazione.   
\- Anche tu e papà avete il vostro? Vi guardate sempre e sorridete come se... - esitò - è come se avete un segreto che sapete solo voi.

  
Brenda sorrise e annuì, la bambina aveva davvero un grande spirito d’osservazione, avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Malcom. Dopo pranzo furono aperti i regali con grandi risate e cantato canzoni natalizie più o meno intonate. Alle tre in punto accesero la tv per ascoltare il discorso della Regina, mentre tutti ascoltavano più o meno annoiati Richard fremeva per commentare, ma come ogni anno si astenne perchè Nana adorava la monarchia. Ma la donna non riusciva mai a finire di sentire il discorso dato che si addormentava regolarmente prima della fine! A seguire c’era sempre _La vita è una cosa meravigliosa_ e mentre il film scorreva in sottofondo gli adulti bevevano birra e si accanivano in una partita a scarabeo, i bambini giocavano tranquilli in un angolo e Pongo sonnecchiava ai piedi di un'altrettanto sonnecchiante Nana. Becky stava tornando in salone, Richard l’aspettava sulla soglia e la trattenne per un braccio:  


\- Non me lo dai un bacio? 

  
Le indicò il vischio con il mento.

  
\- Non hai bisogno di appostarti sotto al vischio per baciarmi, scemo!  
\- Guarda come giocano tranquilli - continuò lui riferendosi ai bambini - Speriamo che Noah stanotte non faccia i capricci.

  
Becky fece un cenno affermativo sollevando le spalle. Erano rimasti fermi sotto la porta e Richard l’aveva attirata a sè in un abbraccio più stretto, abbassando la voce:  


\- Sai, non mi dispiacerebbe metterne in cantiere un altro.  
\- Nei tuoi sogni.  
\- Ho detto mettere in cantiere, ma in effetti pensavo di…

  
Le mormorò all’orecchio quello che pensava di farle e Becky allargò gli occhi e scoppiò una risatina a metà tra lo scandalizzato e il deliziato.   


\- Bibi non perderti in chiacchiere, abbiamo da vincere una partita qui! 

  
Brenda richiamò l’amica con un sorriso e Malcom ne approfittò per piazzare altre due lettere sul tabellone, lei se ne accorse e accusò il fidanzato di barare. Lui sollevò le labbra in un ghigno e le rubò un bacio per zittirla. Quando i cittadini di Bedford Falls iniziavano a cantare _Auld Lang Syne_ , alla fine del film, voleva dire che era arrivato il momento di salutare. Così sazi e carichi di pacchetti e avanzi adulti e bambini si scambiarono gli ultimi abbracci e auguri. La serata era fredda, punteggiata dagli scoppietii dei mini fuochi d’artificio e dalle urla e risate di chi si attardava nei festeggiamenti. Malcom, che portava in braccio una Lucine esausta e camminava mano nella mano con Brenda, si sentì l’uomo più realizzato al mondo. Lei gli sorrise con dolcezza e lui rispose soffiandole via dal volto una ciocca ribelle: mancava solo un piccolo particolare per rendere quel Natale davvero perfetto e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.


	5. Epilogo: La sera di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Malcom fa una sorpresa a Brenda

**Epilogo  
La sera di Natale **

  
Lucine dormiva abbracciata al nuovo peluche di Bastian e Malcom e Brenda la osservavano dalla porta della cameretta. Aveva anche fatto un capriccio perchè avrebbe voluto guardare per l’ennesima volta La Sirenetta nonostante le si chiudessero gli occhietti dal sonno e ci era voluta tutta l’autorevolezza di Malcom per convincerla ad andare a dormire. Ma poi non avevano quasi fatto in tempo a darle la buonanotte che era crollata non appena messa la testa sul cuscino.

\- Era proprio stanca povera piccola.

Mormorò Brenda accostando la porta. 

\- Già: ha avuto una giornata piena di emozioni. Spero che si sia divertita.  
\- Credo proprio di si. Queste feste famigliari iniziano ad essere decisamente estenuanti!   
\- Sei stanca?

Le appuntò una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Brenda appoggiò il viso alla mano dell’uomo:

\- Un pochino, niente che una notte di sonno non possa risolvere. Già essermi potuta togliere le scarpe è un gran sollievo!  
\- Speravo...devo darti ancora il mio regalo.

Brenda sgranò gli occhi sorpresa:

\- Un altro? Pensavo fossero i guanti il tuo regalo. E perchè non me l’hai dato davanti agli altri?   
\- Vieni, volevo farti una sorpresa. 

Si portò una mano dietro la nuca e sporse le labbra in avanti, sembrava incerto e questo mise sul chi vive Brenda.

\- Sai, a proposito di eventi famigliari - riprese il discorso lui - credo che ufficiosamente noi potremmo sembrare... ecco... una famiglia.  
\- Ufficiosamente.  
\- Si, nel senso che con Lucine e tu che abiti ancora da sola, ma facciamo tutto insieme…  
\- E quindi?  
\- Potremmo rendere le cose un po’ più...ah, permanenti.

Brenda allungò le labbra in un sorriso. Forse sapeva dove Malcom volesse andare a parare e l’emozione stava iniziando a farle tremolare la base della gola. Ma non voleva rimanere delusa se ciò che sperava non si fosse concretizzato, per cui trovò più sicuro prendere un po’ in giro il fidanzato. Con un sospiro Malcom la prese per mano e la portò in salone, Best s'insinuò non visto dietro di loro, l'albero riluceva di lucette e creava un'atmosfera suggestiva. Malcom la fece sedere sul divano e le intimò di chiudere gli occhi. Rassicurato che lei non stesse guardando infilò la mano tra i rami dell’abete nel punto più profondo che potesse raggiungere.

\- Stai sbirciando? Ahia!  
\- Che cosa stai combinando? - si mordicchiò l’unghia di un pollice - Posso aprire gli occhi adesso?

La differenza del peso sui cuscini del divano le indicò che Malcom le si era seduto così vicino che potè annusare un refolo del suo odore, poi sentì un lieve scatto e lui che tirava un respiro. 

\- Va bene, puoi aprire gli occhi adesso.

La prima cosa che vide fu il volto emozionato di Malcom, i suoi dolci occhi castani che la osservavano con apprensione. La seconda fu la scatola tra le sue mani, di quel colore verde caratteristico e i lacci bianchi che pendevano ai lati. E finalmente gli occhi di Brenda si fissarono sull’anello col minuscolo brillante incastonato che brillava come una stella in miniatura. Si mise una mano sulla bocca, ammutolita. 

\- Quello che cercavo di dirti era che vorrei che la nostra diventasse una vera famiglia. Se tu vuoi…  
\- Certo che lo voglio, Mal! Ti amo così tanto e Lucine, lei lo sa?  
\- Anche io ti amo. E puoi ringraziare lei dato che mi ha dato il tormento perchè ti facessi la dichiarazione stasera. Anzi sospetto che volesse rimanere alzata proprio per questo. Dai metti l’anello adesso!

Entrambi pasticciarono emozionati con l’anello, le dita tremanti e finalmente Brenda sollevò la mano ad osservare il brillante: una promessa di felicità suggellata dai loro baci. Best intanto, ignaro di tutto, si era accoccolato nel nido creato dai festoni alla base dell’albero, guardò con occhi socchiusi gli amanti sul divano e iniziò a fare le fusa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **§Angolino Autrice§**
> 
>   
>  Avete visto? Malcom ha fatto la proposta a Brenda proprio la sera di Natale, che romantico! Anche se l'idea gliel'ha data Lucine...quella bambina mi sa che è una bella furbina! E dunque eccoci alla fine di questa storiella (o raccoltina, ancora non ho capito che cosa sarebbe!) natalizia. Anche se ormai abbiamo scavallato l'anno, quindi Buon Anno a tutti e grazie a chi ha perso due minuti del suo tempo a leggere questa cosina. Grazie e spero di avervi fatto trascorrere qualche momento di serenità e dolcezza. A proposito di dolcezza su quel tavolo potrete trovare le siringhe d'insulina, credo ne abbiate bisogno. E visto che avete avuto la pazienza di seguirmi nel mio fantastico mondo fluffoloso ho deciso di regalare un capitolo extra a rating rosso


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Malcom e Brenda si lasciano trascinare dalla passione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota:** rating rosso, lemon, pwp, smut, chiamatelo come volete, fanno roba!  
> Ecco qua, come promesso il capitolino smut per controbilanciare la fluffolosità. Facoltativo quindi se volete potete anche saltarlo. L'ispirazione me l'ha data questo prompt che ho rubato dal p0rnfest14: sotto l'albero di Natale. Non sapendo se segnalarlo all'iniziativa lo lascio qui. Buona lettura!

**Qualche settimana dopo**

\- Non fare quella faccia triste, prima o poi andava smontato.

Era trascorsa qualche settimana dal Natale e Malcom e Brenda stavano smantellando le decorazioni a tema, in particolare in quel momento stavano provvedendo a spogliare l’abete da tutte le lucine e festoni. 

\- Lo so, ma mi dispiace sempre: è come se fosse tutto finito.

Malcom sollevò un angolo delle labbra e le accarezzò una spalla. Era seduto per terra ad occuparsi dei rami più bassi, mentre Brenda era inginocchiata accanto a lui. Quando si allungò per staccare le decorazioni più in alto il maglioncino nero si sollevò lasciando intravvedere un lembo di pelle chiara della schiena. La gonna scamosciata che indossava quel giorno metteva in evidenza i fianchi morbidi e la vita sottile. Lui la osservò succhiando il labbro inferiore: Brenda aveva sempre il potere di rimescolargli il sangue, c’era qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento inconsapevole della propria sensualità che lo intrigava. Le accarezzò la schiena infilando la mano calda sotto il maglione e lei ridacchiò divincolandosi un po’. 

\- Sarà meglio finire presto qui, prima che torni Luce e trovi l’albero ancora mezzo disfatto.

Avevano accompagnato la bambina al corso di teatro per i piccoli che si teneva tutti i sabati pomeriggio all’Effra Center e di cui Lucine era entusiasta, con l’accordo che Jeanette l’avrebbe riaccompagnata a casa. Malcom si osservò l’orologio al polso:

\- Non tornerà prima di un paio di ore e ho una mezza idea di disfarti un po’ anche a te.

Si alzò facendole l'occhiolino e le prese il viso tra le mani tracciando con la lingua i contorni delle sue labbra già gonfie. Brenda mugolò e percepì una vampa di calore arrossarle le guance. A volte bastava davvero poco; una certa occhiata o il nome sussurrato con voce arrochita, per rivelarle quanto lui la volesse e questo innescava a sua volta in lei un desiderio che le faceva istintivamente stringere le cosce. Le spinse il maglione sopra la pancia, si guardarono per un momento negli occhi liquidi di passione, lei tirò su le braccia permettendogli di passarle l’indumento sopra la testa. Rabbrividì un poco e lui la tenne nel suo abbraccio, la maglia ancora stretta tra le mani. 

\- Ti amo così tanto.

Malcom le mormorò le parole all’orecchio e le premette le labbra contro il collo, la mandibola, le spalle cremose spruzzate di lentiggini, mentre il sangue gli batteva all’interno dei polsi. Brenda gli affondò le mani nei capelli e si lasciò sospingere contro la moquette. Sospirò quando lui le sollevò la gonna sulle cosce, non le importava di sembrare un’adolescente vogliosa invece che la donna adulta che era, amava Malcom con tutto il cuore e sapeva che lui si sarebbe fermato non appena gliel’avesse chiesto. Ma non sarebbe accaduto, non nel momento in cui scivolava con le mani contro il suo ventre e nemmeno quando lui prese un capezzolo fra le labbra titillandolo con la lingua. Brenda mugolò di nuovo e lui si dedicò all’altro seno. Erano quasi al buio e nella penombra Brenda poteva intuire il suo sorriso e la sclera bianca dei suoi occhi mentre alzò il viso per guardarla, perciò rimase quasi scioccata quando l’uomo si sollevò da lei:

\- Aspetta, voglio vederti: sei talmente bella.

Malcom gattonò fino alla lampada a piantana che accesa emise una luce dorata. Quando si voltò, Brenda lo aspettava seminuda sdraiata sul pavimento, davanti all’albero disadorno e tornato allo stato di natura. Lo guardava decisa mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, i capelli neri sparsi sulle spalle: sembrava una fata o una ninfa dei boschi evocata solo per lui. Malcom deglutì e si leccò le labbra:

\- Togliti la gonna.

Le ordinò con voce arrochita di desiderio, la testa gli formicolava leggera dominata in equal misura da lussuria e amore. Lei obbedì ma quando fece per togliersi i collant lui la bloccò di nuovo, gli era venuta un’idea e aveva le labbra tirate in un sorriso lascivo che fece rabbrividire Brenda. Tornò da lei con un paio di forbici e delicatamente le aprì le gambe. Lei aveva gli occhi puntati sulle lame e tremolò. Malcom se ne accorse e la coprì nuovamente col suo corpo coccolandola in un abbraccio tenero:

\- Non avere paura amore, voglio solo bucarti le calze. Posso? 

E Brenda ridacchiò di sollievo, di tenerezza e un po’ anche di aspettativa. Annuì e Malcom ricominciò il suo lento percorso con la lingua e le labbra verso il ventre, succhiò le ossa iliache e piantò dei baci a bocca aperta all’interno delle cosce bagnando il nylon sottile di saliva. Brenda non sapeva cosa aspettarsi e questa incertezza la stava eccitando da morire. Il rumore di calze strappate la fece sobbalzare, come fosse l’eco di un’ombra di ricordo. Malcom si fermò e la osservò per assicurarsi che stesse bene, a un suo cenno positivo scostò di lato le mutandine bagnate e s’immerse con voluttà tra le gambe di Brenda, portandosele sopra le spalle, aspirando l’odore della sua eccitazione, mentre lei fremeva sotto la sua lingua, contorcendosi e mugolando. Percorse le pieghe carnose con la punta della lingua e con dita esperte le liberò il clitoride gonfio, lo succhiò con delicatezza mentre le mani ora le accarezzavano le cosce. Con due dita entrò in lei, spingendole nella sua profondità fradicia. Inarcò le dita e in questo modo poteva stimolare lo stesso punto dall'interno con le dita e dall'esterno con la lingua. Brenda impazzita di desiderio, s’inarcò spingendo il pube contro il volto di Malcom, affondandogli le mani tra i capelli, le unghie che grattavano lo scalpo, bisognosa di avere di più, chiamando il suo nome con sospiri languidi. Malcom sorrise contro il suo sesso, togliendo le dita e spingendo la lingua dentro di lei, baciando labbra contro labbra, ebbro del suo sapore, del suo odore. Le dita ora si stavano dedicando al clitoride strofinandolo e spingendolo con movimenti rudi che sapeva che mandavano in estasi Brenda che infatti continuò a contorcersi pregandolo con voce rotta. Malcom si fermò un momento a guardarla, appoggiandosi agli avambracci: era stupenda, il corpo lucente e i capelli appiccicati al viso per il sudore, gli occhi semichiusi annebbiati di passione, le labbra aperte. Tornò al suo volto, con tenerezza le scostò i capelli dalla fronte:

\- Dio come ti amo. 

La strinse a sé baciandola con una passione a cui Brenda rispose con lo stesso impeto. Si staccò lieve da lui con un sorriso:

\- Ti amo anche io. Però ora finisci quello che hai iniziato, Mister!

\- Ai tuoi ordini, madame.

\- Ecco, allora intanto mi sembri un po’ troppo vestito.

Malcom si tirò via la maglietta con uno strattone e Brenda ne approfittò per accarezzargli il petto e i bicipiti. Si appoggiò a lui e sentì il suo cuore battere forte, succhiò la clavicola e leccò il piccolo incavo che si formò tra l'osso e il muscolo. Ora fu la volta di Malcom di mugolare, tirò indietro la testa e sentì le mani di lei liberargli l'erezione. Lo accarezzò per tutta la lunghezza bollente con dita delicate che seguivano le vene, con una mano l'afferrò scoprendo il glande e accarezzandolo col pollice. Malcom sibilò, le prese l'altra mano e succhiò le dita una a una. Brenda lo voleva così tanto ora, voleva sentirlo dentro di se, contro di sé e Malcom lo capì perchè la fece sdraiare nuovamente e si portò di nuovo entrambe le gambe sopra le spalle. Lei emise una risatina compiaciuta: adorava quella posizione. Poteva sentirlo affondare completamente dentro di sè, con la testa riusciva a spingere quel punto particolare che la faceva impazzire. Si muovevano allo stesso ritmo ora, i bacini schiacciati, premevano l'uno contro l'altro in una cadenza sempre più frenetica e imprecisa. Brenda artigliò le spalle dell'uomo piagnucolando, stava per venire, poteva sentirlo dai palpiti del sesso sempre più incontrollati. Malcom le mormorava parole incoerenti mescolando amore e oscenità. Lo sentì scuotersi contro di lei e un calore rovente e liquido la riempì facendola gemere e tremare investita dal calor bianco. Malcom si stese accanto a lei e la guardò con un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto: 

\- Ti ho disfatta per davvero! 

\- Scemo, dovremmo smetterla di farlo sul pavimento però. 

\- E perché?

\- Mi preoccupo per la tua schiena: ti stai facendo vecchio per queste cose!

Malcom sbuffò sornione e le piantò un bacio sul collo: 

\- Sarei mezzo tentato di dimostrarti che questo vecchietto può ancora darti molto.

\- Non tentare la fortuna! 

Gli fece l'occhiolino mentre lui ruggendo l'attirò sotto di sé. La baciò con tenerezza. Lei gli accarezzò la guancia ruvida per la barba delle cinque.

\- Sei la mia vita, Mal. 

\- E tu il mio cuore.

Rimasero ancora qualche minuto sdraiati cuore a cuore a coccolarsi. Brenda si sentiva le palpebre pesanti, sazia d'amore.

\- Non addormentarti, tesoro.

\- Mmh va bene, allora mi vado a dare una sistemata di là.

\- E io intanto sistemo questo casino. Aspetta!

Brenda si era alzata quando Malcom la richiamò. Ancora in ginocchio, sembrava un cavalier cortese sebbene senza armatura, le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra sorridenti piantandoci un bacio delicato: lei era la sua Dama e lo sarebbe stata sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **§Angolino Autrice§:**
> 
> Lo giuro, siamo veramente alla fine ora! Spero abbiate trovato la lettura di questo ultimo capitolo...soddisfacente! *wink wink*  
> Vi ringrazio ancora per avere fatto ancora un altro pezzettino di strada con noi!

**Author's Note:**

> **§Angolino Autrice§**
> 
>   
>  Visto che quest’anno è andata così mi sono sfogata scrivendo questa storia in cui ho inserito tutti i clichè natalizi che potevo! Ho attinto a profusione dai miei ricordi di bambina degli anni ‘80 in cui si riuniva la famiglia in queste tavolate infinite, con nonni, zii, cugini, il cibo, i giochi, la nonna che vinceva sempre e lo zio che rosicava, il cibo, la tombolata, le luci, i regali, un fantomatico quanto educato Babbo Natale che suonava sempre il campanello (ma noi non lo beccavamo mai), le luci, l’ho già detto il cibo? XD Insomma volevo ricreare l’atmosfera di quei momenti felici. Questo è il mio regalo per voi e vi auguro di cuore un Natale sereno. 


End file.
